


You're everything I see

by starsaligned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, why do i write so much fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligned/pseuds/starsaligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn is sick and Liam takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're everything I see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinepiazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinepiazza/gifts).



> So, my lovely Caroline is sick, and since I can't be with her in person to take care of her, I wrote this little drabble. I hope you like it anyway, sweetcheeks. And please, get better soon. ♥  
> 

It’s 9 in the morning when Zayn cracks his eyes open. At first he is a little confused, as the tiny rays of sun touch his skin. He usually doesn’t wake up this early. But then it hits him; he is sweaty as hell, his head hurts like a bitch, his throat is sore. Liam is lying beside him, being the big spoon, still asleep. Zayn doesn’t know how Liam is still hugging him with all these sweat between them, but one thing is for sure: Zayn’s got the flu.  
The smaller boy tries to move away from Liam’s arms, but all he can do is whimper. Of course his whole body hurts and feels like it’s made of jelly, and not in the good way.

“Hey love...” Liam still has his eyes closed as he moves in closer, caressing Zayn’s skin as he wakes up. “Are you okay? You feel really warm.”

“Leeeeeeyum, I think I’ve got the fluuuuu” Zayn frowns in Liam’s arms. He’s not even being extra needy, it’s just the way he gets when he’s ill.  
Liam starts stretching lazily, still half asleep. “Okay... let me get up and make some tea for you. Shush” he adds when Zayn starts complaining. “I know you hate tea babe, but it’s good for your throat. Trust me, I’ll even put on milk. I’m sure you’ll like it.”  
“Okay. But promise you’ll come back quickly? I don’t want to be alone” Zayn pouts and does those ridiculous puppy eyes that are just actually trying to imitate Liam’s puppy eyes. But Liam thinks it’s cute and gives in anyway. He kisses the tip of the smaller boy’s nose and whispers “I’ll be right back, love”.

Zayn closes his eyes for what seems like just a second, really. When he opens them again, Liam is crossing the door with a breakfast tray in hands. “It’s a full breakfast in bed!”, he says excited. There’s a little smile on his mouth like he’s saying ‘couldn’t help it’ and Zayn absolutely loves this boy.  
“I’m not even hungry, Li. I just want to cuddle you and watch some stupid movie on tv”, Zayn smiles weakly as Liam puts the tray perfectly on the bed.  
“Let me spoil you a little bit, Zee. I never get the chance!” he makes the final adjusts and even puts a little flower in a cup filled with water.  
“Where did you get a flower? God. You’re amazing, did you know that?” Zayn doesn’t resist all of that and starts pulling cream cheese on a piece of toast. There’s a little bit of everything in the tray; orange juice, 2 types of bread, french toasts, 3 types of jelly, cheese, milk, tea, eggs. There’s even papaya with honey on it. Liam just smiles at him, clearly proud of himself. He points at the little white pill resting beside the plate. “Here, take this. It should ease your body aches.”

They eat and chat, and by the time Zayn finishes he’s already feeling a lot better. Just the fact that Liam is there right beside him would do him well, really.  
“Okay, so I have our day all figured it out. You’re going to take a bath now, and then we’re going to make a little movie marathon. And after that I’m gonna make you soup and you’ll be feeling a lot better” Liam says as he wipes something that got stuck into Zayn’s beard.  
“I already feel a whole lot better, babe. How could I not be, when I have a boyfriend so dedicated to be a superhero as you?” Zayn looks straight into Liam’s eyes as he talks. Brown and smooth like melted chocolate.  
“Well, you’re the cutest damsel in distress”, Liam replies, standing to clean up the mess they made while eating. “Go to the shower while I finish cleaning this and pick the movie, okay?”

After Zayn showers, they go to the living room and cuddle up in the sofa. Liam set up a few blankets and pillows, and it feels so comfortable that they could probably stay there forever.  
“What movie did you pick, Leeyum? Shouldn’t I be the one to choose, since I’m the sick one?” Zayn says, but despite his tone he’s not annoyed at all. And Liam knows it.

“You’re gonna like it, Zee. It’s your favourite Harry Potter movie” he says as the menu starts playing on the dvd.  
“Yayyyy. You know me so well.” Zayn rests his head on Liam’s shoulder.  
“Of course I do, babe. I know you love this series. Although I don’t understand the ending very well” Liam strokes Zayn’s hair lazily. He is quite proud that he’s the only person allowed to touch the boy’s hair.  
“I can explain it to you later if you want, Li” Zayn laughs into Liam’s shoulder.

They spend the whole movie cuddling. Liam goes to the kitchen a few times to catch some chocolate, popcorn and drinks. When Liam tries to give a little kiss to Zayn, the boy squirms away in reflex. “I don’t want you to catch whatever I have, Leeyum!” he protests.  
“I don’t care, Zayn. I don’t care that you’re sick. I’ll get sick too, but I want to kiss your perfect little mouth and these ridiculous red lips” they both laugh. “If I do catch what you have, it will be worth it.” Liam leans and gives a small smile to his boyfriend, like he’s asking for permission.  
“Ugh, come over here” Zayn pulls Liam close to him and finishes the distance between their lips. It’s a slow kiss, sweet and gentle with no rush, both boys smiling along with it and just enjoying their moment.  
“What are you laughing at?” Liam rests his forehead with Zayn’s.  
“Nothing, I’m just happy to be with you, Leeyum” he replies.  
“And I’m happy to be with you. And I love it when you call me Leeeeeyum. Your accent makes it so different and adorable.” Liam says into his boyfriend’s mouth, kissing it again. He could kiss Zayn for the rest of his life.  
“You know, I wouldn’t mind to get sick if you treat me like this every time”, Zayn points out.  
Liam holds his boy a little closer as he says “are you saying that you want to be spoiled more often, babe?” Zayn hides his face into Liam’s chest. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying, you have my permission” he muffles. “In fact, I’d like to have your full attention at all times.”  
Liam laughs, and Zayn looks up with a smile. Liam catches his hand and intertwines their fingers, as he is caressing Zayn's arm with the other hand. “I never want much, babe. I just want us.”  
Zayn closes his eyes, just feeling the words come out of Liam's mouth. “When it comes to you, it’s like nothing else exists. I got my eyes on you, babe. You’re everything that I see.”

And it's once again proved that what could be a sad, ill day, is one of loveliest Zayn’s ever had. Everyday he shares with Liam is like that, really. And they’ll never get sick of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so so sorry if it sucks, I wrote it in a rush. And it's just for her, so. Thank you for reading?


End file.
